You Don't Know What Love Is
by baby le
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn learn what love is...


You Don't Know What Love Is. . .  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to J.J. Abrams, ABC. Also...the lyrics DON'T belong to me either. They belong to Jessica Simpson, the writers, the producers, and whoever else was involved in this song.   
  
bAuthor`s Note: If you've read [or been reading] my other story, "Believe It Or Not", don't worry. I'm still working on that. It's just that I heard this song, and I "saw" a potential fic for this. So...this is supposed to be short...and I hope you all enjoy this. Plus, notice how I'm trying to really give meaning to the lyrics (the ones in "[]").   
  
Plot: After a year of dating, Vaughn and Sydney break up. They haven't seen each other since. Vaughn had asked to be reassigned to a new agent, and Sydney still works for Sd-6, and the CIA. Sydney nor Vaughn don't realize how much they don't know what love really is....until they see each other nearly a year after breaking up.   
  
  
  
  
The rain hit her umbrella like tiny drops of heaven. But, she could still feel the drops on her coat, and her shoes. For the first time, rain had actually felt comforting. She wasn't in an exotic location or anything like that, she was just walking back from the store. It was amazing how one walk from the store that's only about a block away from you could do to you. On her way back, she spotted someone familiar across the street. It was Vaughn. He was holding an umbrella for a woman, who was coming out of a car.   
  
"Well, it's obvious he's moved on," she thought. She saw the woman come out, and stand next to him. They seemed to be talking. About what, she couldn't tell. Her mind ran wild with thoughts of what they were talking about. She didn't worry about whether or not they were talking about her. Of course. Why would anyone want to talk about "one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made"? She could still remember those words from the fight that caused their break-up. She decided that, before she became branded as a "stalker", to leave. But, all of a sudden, the feeling of being in love with Vaughn ran through her mind.  
  
[Last night I saw you as I stood in the rain  
Brought me right back to that feeling again.  
I tried to hide the tears in my eyes  
But you didn't see as you walked on by.  
Tried to forget ya, I tried to move on.  
But the deeper I'm feeling, the harder I fall.  
Nothing else matters at all. Let me tell you...  
  
You don't know what love is till you lose it.  
You don't know what you've got til it slips away.  
Leaves you alone in the dark and takes you and tears you apart.  
You don't know what love is till it breaks your heart.  
Till it breaks your heart.]  
  
  
  
From the corner of his eye, he could see that same familiar figure that he had come to recognize all this time. It was Sydney. The one girl who really made him feel that certain way. Ever since that fight they had, he thought of the things she said. Things HE said. The woman he was with was nice, but, she was missing something. That was the last time he let Weiss set him up. Ever again.   
  
"She's not Sydney," he thought. He couldn't believe it. Almost a year since they broke up, and he was still trying to get over her. One of the first things he did was to get reassigned to another agent. Everyone said it was a mistake to get "emotionally attatched" to Sydney. He couldn't help it. She was more than just "an agent". She was special. The times he had, were the times he knew he'd remember for the rest of his life. What he never saw coming was that fight, and the things they said to each other. Calling her "the biggest mistake he'd ever made" was a mistake in itself. Now, he really wished that he could take it all back.   
  
i[Sometimes I think back when our love was new.  
The crazy things that we used to do.  
How could love that's so right turn to something so wrong  
Still can't believe that you're really gone.  
Wish I could stop all these thoughts in my head  
Wish I could take back the words that I said  
It's a lesson I'll never forget. Let me tell you...  
  
You don't know what love is till you lose it.  
You don't know what you've got till it slips away.  
Leaves you alone in the dark. Takes you and tears you apart.  
You don't know what love is till it breaks your heart.  
Ooh ooh. Yeh...]/i   
  
  
After coming back from the store, Sydney went straight to her room, and put some music on. She laid down, and looked up at her ceiling. She thought about what it was like to be in love again. She hadn't felt that way in over a year. It was strange, she started thinking about why she and Vaughn even had that fight. She couldn't even remember why, now. She was betting that it was over some petty thing. She was probably the one who started it. Her thoughts began asking her questions. One question that she couldn't find an answer to. "Why aren't you with Vaughn?" said a voice in her head. She had no idea why.   
  
[Love has no season, no beginning nor end.  
No rhyme or reason, to the way the story ends.  
No way of knowing how a broken heart mends.  
Still we keep fallin', time and time again...]  
  
At the same time, Vaughn was thinking the same thing. He had brought that girl home. Since seeing Sydney across the street, he couldn't even remember the girl's name anymore. All he could see, hear, and think about was Sydney. It was funny, he didn't even make any eye contact, or mumbled a single word to her that night, and he was already feeling the same way he had when they were dating. It was an immediate reaction he had when it came to her. Instead of thinking about all the good times they had, he thought of that fight. And, the last time he had seen her smile and laugh. That smile and laugh that he loved so much, turned into a frown and tears. Why? He didn't remember, or...probably didn't even know why.   
  
Sydney finally came to a conclusion. An answer to that one question that voice had asked her. "Why aren't you with Vaughn?" She wasn't with Vaughn because she didn't realize what love was `til he came along. He made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world. And, now she had lost the one person who actually meant the world to her over something she couldn't remember. Maybe the fight had happened because SHE was scared. She was scared to love him, because she might risk loosing him. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed her coat, and hopped into her car. She drove to Vaughn's house.   
  
The doorbell was ringing frantically, like it was life or death. Vaughn didn't know who in their right mind would be ringing his doorbell at this hour of night. He opened the door, and there he saw her. Soaking wet. She could probably get an pneumonia. But, he wondered why she was there instead. She had this apologetic look on her face, mixed with sadness. She looked at him like he was the first person she had ever seen. With no words exchanged, she came closer to him, and pressed her lips on his.   
  
  
  
[You don't know what love is till you lose it.  
You don't know what you've got till it slips away.  
Leaves you alone in the dark. Takes you and tears you apart.  
You don't know what love is till it breaks your heart.  
Till it breaks your heart. Ah ooh. Till it breaks your heart...] 


End file.
